Vision of the Future Warning Heeded
by Gandalf Lyonn
Summary: What if Dumbledore had been warned of the consequences of placing Harry with the Dursleys.


I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character or any thing else from the books.

The plot and new character are mine.

  


Let me know if I should write Harry's future or not. Enjoy

  


Harry Potter and The Vision From Chiron

  


BY: Gandalf Lyonn

  


Harry got in the back of the Dursleys' new car. His whale of a cousin was taking up more than half of the rear bench.

  


"Oh, don't bother heading toward Surrey. You're going to drop me off at a bookstore on Charing Cross road," Harry growled, pulling his wand from his sleeve and poking Vernon in the back of the head with it.

  


"What are you talking about, boy?" Vernon growled.

  


"I'm not going back with you. Just drop me off where I tell you to and we'll never see each other again," Harry snarled.

  


"But what will your Headmaster say?" Petunia squealed.

  


"I don't care what he thinks or says. He's as stupid as the three of you. Now get me where I want to go or you won't have time to regret anything."

  


"You'll get in trouble if you do anything," Vernon bellowed.

  


"I don't care anymore. I'm doing what I want from now on. Now get moving."

  


Harry unloaded his things from the boot of the car. He put Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk.

  


"Get out of here. I never want to see you again."

  


The Dursleys drove off as Harry moved his things into the Leaky Cauldron.

  


"HARRY! What are you doing here?" Tom called from behind the counter.

  


"I need to get a couple of things before going back to the Dursleys. Can you watch my things for a while?" Harry asked.

  


"Sure thing, Harry. Be careful. Is someone meeting you? You shouldn't be wondering around Diagon Alley alone."

  


"Yes, a couple aurors are supposed to meet me on the other side of the archway," Harry lied.

  


"Well, if they're not there you come straight back here. Is that clear?"

  


"Yes, Tom and thanks for everything." Harry hurried out the back, tapped the bricks to get into Diagon Alley, and dashed toward Gringotts.

  


He went to his vault and scooped several hundred gold galleons into his bag. He returned to the Leaky Cauldron and was shocked to find it empty, except for Tom behind the counter. His things were no where to be seen.

  


"Harry, I took your owl and your stuff up to number seven. You have a visitor there also. You need to go upstairs now," Tom told the boy a frown creasing his face.

  


Harry snatched an empty mug off the nearest table and threw it at Tom.

  


"You called Dumbledore, didn't you?" Harry picked up a chair and flung it across the room.

  


"What did you expect me to do, let you wonder around without anyone with you? You don't lie very well, Harry," Tom replied.

  


Harry turned toward the door to leave.

  


"Harry, I wish to talk to you," Professor Dumbledore called from the stairs.

  


"Talk at me you mean!" Harry snarled, continuing toward the door.

  


Remus Lupin entered the Leaky Cauldron, blocking Harry's exit. Harry pulled his wand but Dumbledore cast a charm yanking it from his hand.

  


"I'm leaving, you can keep that wand. I don't care anymore. Move, I'm leaving," Harry growled at Lupin.

  


"No Harry. I'm not letting you leave. We need to get you back to the Dursleys'."

  


"Never! I've spent the last fourteen years of my life trapped in that house. I've been stuffed into a cupboard there. Everything I own I take to school. Do you realize the first hug I can remember is the one Mrs. Weasley gave me after Ron and I saved Ginny from Riddle? Do you even care how many times they let Dudley hit me? You told me that it was home. It's never been home, no matter what anyone has said or thought. It's worse than any orphanage could possibly be. At least at an orphanage, I would have had a chance at making at least one friend. The first present I remember getting was Hedwig from Hagrid. He was my first friend, too. Have you ever spent ten years with no one to talk to, no one to play with, no one to share things with, and nothing to share?" Harry sobbed as he collapsed to the floor.

  


"You say I survived at the Dursleys' even though I was tormented for ten years. You're right, I did survive, but Harry, James and Lily Potter's son died during his first year with his aunt and uncle. Voldermort stole my parents and you stole my childhood. Snape stole my school years and with your help my Godfather and my future. I have no past and no future. And I can't stand the present." Tears were rolling down Harry face as he push Remus' hand away.

  


"Harry, I know it has been. . ."

  


"YOU know nothing! All it's ever been is Harry has to kill Voldemort! Just keep him alive so he can finish Voldemort off. It doesn't matter if Harry's happy or not, just as long as he kills the big bad wizard."

  


"Harry, let's sit down and talk," Albus said, descending the stairs and crossing the floor.

  


"No! I've had it! I'm tired of everything and everyone." Harry snatched the glass candle holder from the nearest table and smashed it on the floor.

  


The shattered glass cut into his hand. He grabbed the largest piece of bloody glass and went to slash his left arm.

  


"Stop Harry. This won't help," Remus said as he grabbed the boy's wrists, preventing him from harming himself.

  


Dumbledore pried the glass from Harry's blood soaked hand and healed the cuts.

  


"Stop! Leave me alone! Don't do that! I wanna die! I want it all to end! Just let me die!" Harry shrieked.

  


"I don't think you really mean that Harry," Albus calmly replied.

  


"Yes, I do. I can't live like this anymore. I can't live in fear anymore. I can't live with those people anymore. I was gonna leave, but you won't let me. I don't have any other choice."

  


"Let's get you a cup of tea and talk," Albus said as he and Remus lifted Harry to his feet and guide him into a chair.

  


Tom set a teapot and cups on the table. As soon as a cup of tea was placed in front of him, Harry swept it from the table.

  


"Harry, that was uncalled for," Remus sighed, pointing his wand at the cup and repairing it.

  


"I won't cooperate anymore. I'll fight everyone tooth and nail. I'm finished with your little war. You created Voldemort you live with him."

  


"What do you mean Harry?" Albus asked.

  


"You left him to rot in that awful orphanage. You could have changed everything by finding him a half way decent place to live, but you never made the effort. Just like you never made an effort to place me with someone who would have cared about me. I'm just a tool to do your dirt work for you. Well, I won't do it and you can't make me," Harry growled, folding his arms across his chest.

  


"Harry. . . ." Remus began.

  


"No. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind. You may be able to hold me here or somewhere else, but you can's make me do anything else. I'm not eating or drink ever again. I'll just take what the Dursleys were doing to me one step further. I'm not moving from this chair. You can move me anywhere you want, but I'm not lifting a finger to do anything every again."

  


"Harry. Harry. Harry," Dumbledore sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

  


"Albus, wake up. Albus, the vision is over. Wake up!" the black haired centaur bellowed.

  


"What? Chiron what happened?" Albus asked.

  


"I allowed you to see one of the paths before you, Albus. In thirty minutes time the paths diverge. Choose wisely for one takes an innocent along a torturous road to an early demise and the other leads him to true happiness and a long life. You have been gifted with a vision of the next sixteen years. However, the details are vanishing from your memory as we speak only the feelings will be left. And they will be gone by morning."

  


"How am I to make a decision then?"

  


"Follow your heart Albus, follow your heart," Chiron replied, before throwing floo powder into the fireplace and vanishing.

  


"I must not let what I saw happen. It will destroy him. I must have Hagrid bring Sirius and Harry here first. Everyone should be brought here. Then the traitor will not escape. I'll send the summons now." Albus forced himself from his chair and called the members of The Order to him.


End file.
